dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bekka (Prime Earth)
At the meeting of the Warlords of New Genesis, Bekka debated with Orion on what Highfather planned to do with those of the Lantern Corps who decided not to join the cause of the New Gods. While Orion claimed that they would be foolish not to join, she wondered if the leader of New Genesis would conscript the Lanterns by force, rendering Orion speechless as he considered it. As her own part in Highfather's plan, she was sent to New Korugar in Sector 3052, where she severed several fingers of Arkillo and stole his Yellow Power Ring before escaping once more through a Boom-Tube, as prophesied by Lyssa Drak. During the assault on the planet of Aydin in Sector 908, Bekka protests against killing the mutated victims of Highfather's new weapon he had obtained from Hyalt that was capable of transmuting the lights of the different Power Rings into a beam of white light. According to her, the beings, though mutated, still had hearts and yearned to live, so she wished that he would take pity upon them, a request that he ignored by sending Uggha to give them the "mercy" of a quick death by his troops. Afterwards, she returned to New Genesis, and received Orion after his second battle with Hal Jordan's Green Lantern Corps. As she led an assault on the Indigo Tribe homeworld of Nok, she was met with resistance from more of the Green Lantern Corps, including John Stewart, along with the Indigo Tribe and the Sinestro Corps, who protected the former two groups in their retreat from the planet. Though Bekka wished for the Indigo Tribe to simply surrender, not wanting bloodshed, she was very violent in her treatment of the Sinestro Corpsmen after the deaths of some of her soldiers, who, seeing her as beloved, fought with the battle cry of "For your love". When Sinestro activated a self-destruct mechanism within the rings of several of his Lanterns on the planet who were meant to guard the escape of both the other members of his corps and those of the other corps, many more of her troops died, leaving her feeling that, though she seemed to hate Sinestro, she believed that both of the leaders, both he and herself, were damned by what had happened there. After Highfather managed to secure the Life Equation from the White Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Bekka selected the willful, warlike city of Muz as a test of its power through the scepter he held. After the Equation was used, she asked if it had been a success, to which the leader of New Genesis replied affirmatively, with all of the citizens of Muz being covered in white clothing with the White Lantern Corps symbol upon their foreheads, bowing down to his will. Later, in Sector 1014, Bekka and her guards came across various space pirates thrown at them by Sinestro as a nuisance, a ruse so that he could speak to her through a gigantic ring projection of himself while he himself was in relative safety on Qward. After a discussion over the lack of forethought in stealing rings from Corpsmen, Sinestro let Bekka know she was worthy of joining his Sinestro Corps, and was given a ring of her own. On New Genesis, Highfather met with Bekka, Hyalt, and Metron, Bekka brought up the determination and passion with which the Lanterns fought, such as that which led Simon Baz and Guy Gardner to be able to steal the rings in Hyalt's workshop and destroy it. She suggested proceeding with caution, since humanity had managed to turn back Darkseid himself when so many other worlds had not. Upon Sinestro's arrival in the meeting room, Bekka warned of the Korugan's identity, and was only kept from battle by Highfather's command for her to stay her hand. When Sinestro was beaten badly by the Life Equation held by Highfather, Bekka begged for her foe's life, saying he had had enough pain for his insolence, but quickly changed to warning Highfather of how Sinestro was doing something which turned out to be escaping through a Boom-Tube to Earth. She was later present for the battle between the various Lantern Corps, the Source Titans, and the New Gods, including for its truce, while defending New Genesis from the Source Titans. Joining the Sinestro Corps In accordance with gaining a Yellow Ring of her own, Bekka officially joined the Sinestro Corps, and responded to Sinestro's summons in order to help the Corps free him from captivity by Mongul and his Apex League. Upon entering the battlefield, she turned many a foe to her side by virtue of her emotional manipulation, but it was unsuccessful on Mongul himself. Even though the Apex League drained her ring of energy, she managed to continue to fight with her helmet on fully, by virtue of her being a New God, seeing her ring as more of a showpiece than an actual necessity in combat. Though she did have difficulty fighting Mongul even with the aid of his own allies by her side, the rest of the Sinestro Corps came to her aid, having reversed the siphon that was taking away their ring energy, and sending Mongul off as a kind of beacon out into the distance, many yellow rings holding him in place as they flew off in order to redirect the attention of The Paling. Upon the murder of the Sinestro Corps member of Sector 2095 on New Korugar, Bekka joined Sinestro, Soranik Natu, and Lyssa Drak toward the New Korugar generator, learning of the Lore of Parallax and the origins of various members of the Sinestro Corps on the way. Approaching the core, she was present as Sinestro announced that he knew who the traitor to the Sinestro Corps was, after realizing they had triggered a core meltdown to try to destroy the entire planet. | Powers = * ** ** : The New Gods are ageless. According to Despotellis, a sentient virus, they are immune to disease as well. ** ** * : As the goddess of love, Bekka is capable of inducing great love for herself. This sometimes an unconscious effect, though she has learned to use it to instill devotion among her soldiers, or even manipulating foes to fight for her, all of whom are known to say "For your love" when under her control. | Abilities = * : Capable of dismembering or even bisecting foes with extreme ease. * : Has enough mastery over the ability to instill fear to be sought out by a Yellow Power Ring. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'New Genesis Armor:' Bekka wears a custom suit of combat armor that includes a helmet that she can fold a two-sided faceplate over herself from on a moment's notice. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Swords': Originally having one sword, Bekka has taken to using two at once as a member of the Sinestro Corps. * Yellow Power Ring: Having been chosen for a Yellow Ring by Sinestro, Bekka finally donned it to seek him out and learn what there was to know about Yellow rings. ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}